Bandage
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Maybe one day they'll become more than the girl who fixed his finger and the boy who hurt himself. SasukeHinata drabble, cute and fluffy ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is set six months after Sasuke's clan was killed, their still only seven.

30fics in 30 days

Bandage

Hinata was walking through the streets of the village with her nurse maid. It was a warm day, the sun was golden and large high in the sky, the clouds rolled by without a care in shapes of rabbits and stars and the sky was a beautiful blue that one could drown in.

But not everything was alright, her pale lavender eyes picked up on a thin boy with raven hair that was rushing through the masses of people. Hinata watched him with careful eyes as he ducked out the way of a large cart by ended up cutting himself on his finger.

She knew it was painful from the way his ivory face grimaced. The look of pain was only there for a few seconds, if even that, before it melted into a look of coldness, Hinata felt sad.

She broke away from her nurse maid, who called out to her as she moved against the tides of people, and went to look for the young boy. She knew who he was because they were in the same class but she never really took the time to notice him, she felt ashamed for that.

Seeing the bottom of her purple kimono was covered in dirt she moved towards the wall. Leaning against it she tried to get most of the dirt out but alas she wasn't able to, she knew her father would be mad with her but right at that moment she was more worried about the boy with raven hair.

It was only by luck that Hinata was able to spot him in the corner behind a big brown barrel.

Peering at the boy shyly she took one step close to him and then another and another until, "What do you want?" his voice caused her to give a small jump.

"I-I saw you g-get hurt," she whispered while bowing her head.

He said nothing as she lifted her head, she took it as a sign to come closer, "You didn't answer my question, what do you want?" he asked her again.

She looked confused for a second and then noticed he was what her father would describe as 'stubborn', and stubborn people don't like help, but it didn't phase her one bit.

She was standing in front of him and crouched down to his level before answering, "I-I wanted to h-help," she whispered to him.

She watched his dark eyes become seemingly confused before becoming cold once more, "I don't need your help." He told her harshly but she didn't back down.

Instead she brought her own hand up and unwrapped the bandage from around her own finger, she had cut herself in training just the day before, and gently grabbed his bleeding finger.

She felt him go to pull back but she held onto his hand with a bit of force, taking the bandage and wrapping around his own finger she made sure it wouldn't fall off before she kissed it.

Both froze for a few seconds before Hinata let go of Sasuke's hand and he pulled it back towards him, both shocked.

His dark eyes trained on her innocent pale ones both wondering the same thing, '_Why did I/she do that?_'

He stood up almost knocking her over, with his fast reflexes he grabbed her and pulled her against him, the two young children were both blushing pulled themselves from each other.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered to him looking at the ground with a blush that turned her pale skin pink.

"Me too," he told her as his own skin was red, yet he couldn't stop himself looking at the girl.

He turned to leave, he was almost gone when he turned around, but not looking at her, whispered, "Thank you Hinata Hyuuga." And he left.

She smiled, "You're w-welcome Sasuke Uchiha." She whispered to the empty spot where he was moments ago.

She went to find her nurse maid knowing the poor woman was looking for her.

-

The next day Hinata was sitting in class, unseen by everyone, when Sasuke walked in.

She watched him and then noticed that his finger was still wrapped up in the bandage she had put on him yesterday.

She couldn't help but blush as he looked at her, not just glanced but really looked at her, he nodded and she smiled.

Maybe one day they'll become more then the girl who fixed his finger and the boy who hurt himself, maybe.

End of drabble, written by Jessica.


End file.
